


Accidents Have Large Repercussions

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a duel, Hermione accidentally killed Draco, and now his father wants to avenge his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Have Large Repercussions

"Did you really think you could get away with killing my son, and _live_ to tell the tale?" Lucius said darkly as he circled Hermione. She was tied to a small wooden chair in the centre of the room, which was cold, dark and drab. The floor was concrete and the walls were brick, making it ugly and uncomfortable to be in. It didn't help that she'd been stripped naked only a few minutes ago; the frosty air made her cringe, shiver and nipples harden.

"It was an accident!" Hermione said confidently, not wanting to let him know he was really scaring her.

"Of course," Lucius stopped dead in front of her. "Then why were you bragging to Potter about it?"

Lucius' steely grey eyes were piercing, and she didn't dare look straight in them as she spoke. "I wasn't bragging, I was just telling him -"

"Liar!" Lucius shouted, kicking the chair she was sat on, making it move backwards. It didn't hurt Hermione at all, but it did make her nerves stand on end.

"I'm really not -" she tried to say, but Lucius wasn't having any of it, he wasn't going to believe anything she said. There was bloodlust in his eyes. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at her and demanded her to tell the truth. "I am telling the truth...." she was almost pleading with him now, her confidence slowly dwindled as she realised he wasn't going to be merciful. Her words didn't make a difference to him. She cried out as he cast the Cruciatus spell on her, sending violent waves of pain through her veins and causing her to shake and tremble. She fell to the floor, banging her head nastily, though she hardly noticed it as the spell hadn't stopped. It seemed as if he was going to wait until she was dead, but eventually he lifted it, smirking at her reaction and noting that her head was bleeding.

"Better not sleep on that," he said coldly, "you might die from concussion." His lips formed a twisted smile and she glared at him, feeling rage fill her heart ready to fight.

"Fuck you," she whispered, it being the first time she'd actually sworn in her life. She supposed the circumstances called for a little more than childish insults between friends.

"Now, now, deary," Lucius tapped his wand on his arm. "Considering your current circumstance, you really shouldn't be speaking to me like that."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked, wanting to know exactly what she was doing there. Killing Malfoy really had been an accident, she'd never intentionally have done it. She may have hated him, but not enough to kill him. She's just not like that. "Really, why am I here?"

Finally Lucius walked over and stood her chair upright; Hermione didn't feel so dizzy anymore. "I want you to suffer like I have. Feel the pain I feel - the pain that _you_ caused. I think it's only fair I return the favour, surely. Don't want to be rude now, do I?"

"But the pain you feel isn't my fault."

Lucius jumped forward so his face was up against Hermione's; she noticed the wrinkles on his skin from his old age and worry. He'd suffered a lot, but that was only indirectly her doing.

"You can't just hand out justice as and when you please!" Hermione said loudly. After Malfoy's death, Lucius had tried to get Hermione arrested for his murder, but there just wasn't a case. She had laughed at his pathetic attempts then, but she wasn't laughing now. Well, almost from how absurd the situation was, and almost from the fact that if she didn't she might just burst into tears, and that was something she swore she'd never do in front of an enemy.

"I think you'll find I can." Those words were all Lucius replied with, and he strutted across the room to a wooden desk in the corner. She hadn't noticed it before, being too busy trying to figure out what was going on, but it had a black, velvet bag on it and she started to panic about what it might contain. Lucius emptied the bag on the table and a number of items came falling out of it, many of which she didn't recognise, including what looked like a long stick. Hermione knew her curiosity would be over soon as he chose this item to bring over to her, and she couldn't help but stare at it to find out what it was. It was made of black leather, and there was a handle of some sorts on one end of it. As she realised what it was, she let out a horrified gasp and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Like my riding crop, do you?"

Hermione didn't speak; she didn't know what she'd say even if she could. It wasn't as if she was going to beg him for release, she didn't think he'd ever be able to break her into something like that. She scowled at him, which seemingly did nothing more than make him laugh at her futile attempts to defy him. Lucius cast a spell, and moments later she found herself standing free in the middle of the room. She was so surprised by it she didn't know what to do. She knew the room would be magic proofed so she couldn't escape, so there was no point even trying that. She decided to lunge for him, to try and get his wand and make her way out of there, but Lucius must have guessed what she was doing because she didn't manage to move more than a few feet before she was tied up again.

Her arms were held up by rope from a metal hook attached to the ceiling, and her tiptoes barely grazed the ground. Lucius watched her twist and turn in an effort to try and free her hands, but it was simply no use, they were tied with magic. He walked behind her, which did nothing but make Hermione stand on edge. Her whole body tensed up as she waited for him to hit her with his crop.

Ages passed with nothing. Lucius didn't make a sound behind her. She wanted to say something. Scream, yell, anything! But she wouldn't give into his game. The blow Hermione was waiting for finally came, and when it landed across her bare back, she wanted to scream. _Really_ scream, but she bit her lip to stop herself. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. Lucius delivered blow after blow after blow, hardly stopping to breathe himself. She'd been biting her lip so much it was bleeding, though not nearly as much as her back was. She knew she'd never felt this much pain before in her life; her back was stinging like mad and one of the only things stopping her from letting her lungs loose was thinking of Hogwarts, of Harry and Ron. Taking her mind back to somewhere she was happy and carefree seemed to work pretty well, until the next strike fell across her back and she was brought back to reality.

"There," Lucius said at last, standing back to admire his 'handiwork'. "Now your back is a lovely shade of crimson." He walked round to the front of her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I want to see you say thank you for that," he said simply as he got out his wand and cast a spell to release her from her bonds.

She fell to the floor with a loud thump, banging most of her body on the hard floor. Her arms ached from being held up and her toes were in pain because she'd been standing on them. Now her legs and shoulder had been hurt badly from the fall, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get up. Wanting a rest for a moment, she lay still, but Lucius wasn't having any of that as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her hands and knees. She glared at him as he walked across the room to stand facing her at the doorway.

"Come here, my darling. You've been given the honour of licking my boots for taking your whipping so well." Lucius held out his finger to indicate she should crawl to him, but his tone of voice and choice of words made her feel physically sick; she was disgusted by them. In an effort to defy him, she forced herself to stand up and fold her arms, just to show him she could. "Okay, if that's the way you want to play it. _Imperio_."

Hermione felt her whole body being forced onto her hands and knees, and the next thing she knew she was crawling to him and kneeling at his feet. Once prompted, she bent down to lick his boots, which were incredibly dirty, and Lucius didn't let up until she had cleaned all the dirt off of both of them. He leaned down and patted her on her head, ruffling her hair about. "Good girl," he said soothingly as he released her from his spell.

Immediately her arms were flailing about at his legs; she was trying to hurt him, to punch him, but he just laughed at her. She hated him for making her do that, she'd never felt so humiliated and disgusted in all her life. "You're vile!" she shouted as she pounded at him, but she soon found herself being flung across the room by another spell.

"Bad girl!" Lucius said as Hermione lay on the floor in pain. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow, and I hope you're better behaved then - and ready to tell the truth about my son."

*

It had taken hours for Hermione to finally be able to sleep. The room was bare apart from a metal bucket and wooden table, so she'd had to curl up in the corner. With the floor being so hard and uncomfortable, as well as all the pain she was in, sleep hadn't seemed possible. Eventually she must've got so exhausted she just collapsed, because she didn't remember it.

"Morning." Lucius banged open the door and swept into the room. "Are you going to be a good girl today?"

Hermione looked around groggily, having woken at the sound of the door. It felt like she'd only been asleep minutes and she wanted nothing more than to drift off again.

"Speak when you're spoken to, girl," Lucius said harshly.

Defying him purposefully now, she ignored him and closed her eyes, hoping he'd get the message and leave her in peace.

He didn't. He was soon upon her, dragging her up by her hair. "Stand to attention."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion, "what does that even mean?"

Sighing, Lucius grabbed at her arms and forced them by her sides, kicking her legs closed. With the position he'd put her in, Hermione was fully rigid. "When I say 'stand at attention', this is exactly what you'll do."

"I don't think so." Hermione let herself flop back into place comfortably.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Actually -" Hermione started to say, but she was put under the Imperius curse again and her body formed into place exactly as Lucius had wanted it to. The strange thing was that she didn't even seem to mind, feeling carefree and almost happy.

"If you're not going to co-operate, you'll find the Imperius curse as your best friend." Hermione heard his words, and wanted nothing more than to do exactly as he said. No longer did she feel tense, angry and hateful; she felt calm and at peace in her new state. All thoughts of wanting to hurt Lucius had vanished, and she waited patiently for him to speak. "You will address me as Sir or Master. Understand?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, Sir."

"Finally," Lucius seemed relieved. "When you have displeased me, you will fill sad and hurt, and when I am happy with you, you will take great pleasure in that."

"Yes, Sir."

"You won't get away with killing my son, girl."

This time, Hermione didn't speak. She wanted to obey, but her mind was forcing her not to. Somehow, despite the curse, she knew she shouldn't agree with him, and was surprised when he started tying her hands behind her back. There was no resistance from her, but as soon as they were tied tightly, the curse was lifted and the weight of the world felt as though it had fallen on Hermione's shoulders.

"You bastard!" she screamed, her hands fumbling to try and undo the rope. "I didn't kill your son," she screamed, not knowing where it was coming from.

Suddenly, Lucius was straight in front of her, his eyes piercing her own. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my son." The anger was so calm and controlled it had an eery feel to it. "He's worth ten of you."

Hermione snorted, but instantly regretted it. Lucius had drawn his wand, and before she knew what was going on, he'd hit her with the Cruciatus curse. The pain seered through her vains; she wanted to fight it but with her arms tied it was no use. All she could do was fall to the floor in agony and shake around, writhing on the floor like a complete maniac. The curse went on so long she lost control of her bladder, involuntarily wetting herself, soaring her humiliation through the roof. By the time he'd lifted it, she was sobbing and quivering on the floor, not caring that he was watching her.

"Disgusting girl," he remarked at the mess between her legs. Hermione closed her eyes, anything to lessen the embarrassment. A flick of his wand and she was dry, but she wasn't clean. "I didn't do that for you." Well, Hermione had guessed as much. "Before you leave here you _will_ be apologising and taking the blame for the death of my son - no matter what means I have to go through to get you to do it."

Hermione perked up. "Oh, so I will be leaving here then?"

Lucius eyed her carefully. "Who says leaving here means going out into the world again?" He laughed upon seeing her confusion and worry. "Perhaps I'll sell you. Perhaps I'll kill you - then you'll be leaving this life. Or, you'll admit what you did and you can spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. Hopefully after they administer the kiss on you."

"I won't take the blame for something I haven't done," Hermione said firmly, though still in her position on the floor.

Lucius smiled. "Oh, you will my girl, you will." She was just rolling her eyes when she felt him grab her fiercely by the hair again, causing her to yell in pain and follow him across the room. He led her to the wooden table, which she hadn't dared to touch in case she got splinters.

"I'm not going on there," Hermione tried to resist, but his fist was still entangled in her hair, causing her extreme pain. It felt as though it was being ripped from her scalp.

"You are, my girl," Lucius said as he picked her up and placed her on it. Before she knew what was happening, she'd already been tied spread-eagled and the wood was pinching into her back. "See? You should stop resisting, one way or another, you will do what I say."

Hermione lay in silence, waiting, wondering what he was going to do to her. She leaned her head to the side to see what he was doing, and found him pointing his wand at her. Seconds later she was screaming, but not quite from pain. Lucius had conjured up a hundred ice cubes and placed them all over her body; they were freezing cold, as ice cubes were, making her shiver, tremble and her nerves tingle. She started to cry as the temperature intensified, with Lucius making sure they stayed cold and fresh against her body.

"Please," she found herself saying, almost begging, surprising herself. Out of all the torturous things he could have done to her, to make her beg, she never thought it would be something as simple as this. "Please."

Lucius didn't pay attention, but he did walk over, grab two ice cubes and start to work them into her nipples. They were already hard from how cold she was, and the more he pressed it into her, the more she felt her nipples go numb. Satisfied they were as numb as he could get them, Lucius cruelly took all the ice cubes off of her body.

"No!" she screamed, howling in pain as all the blood rushed back into her body. Her nipples felt as though they were on fire, and once more she begged, but he wasn't there anymore. He'd already left the room, leaving her with the torturous affect of his ice cubes. It was right then that Hermione realised survival was far more important than her pride; she had to get out of there, as soon as possible, even if that meant obeying for the time being. Leaving in a wooden box was not an option for her, and with his torture came the scary possibility of that actually happening.

*

Three weeks of intense torture by Lucius had made Hermione very, very co-operative. While he still loved the 'old favourites' like the _Cruciatus_ curse, every day he was getting more and more creative with his torments of her. Hermione knew exactly why; he wanted her to say she'd killed his son, and despite everything, this seemed the one thing she just couldn't do. She'd come close, though, very close. Near to passing out, Hermione had started her sentences with "I'm sorry I killed -", then regained herself as her strength came back. She was sure that if she did pass out, it would be the first thing she'd say when she got round, and worryingly she wasn't sure what would happen after that.

All this effort Lucius was putting into torture was really all for that one sentence, so what would he do with her after? Hermione wasn't stupid; he couldn't just let her go, could he? After everything he'd done to her, he'd spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. No, Hermione knew only three things could happen. One, that she would be killed by him, or two - the more hopeful option -, that she would be in his servitude. The latter provided her with an opportunity to escape, and she desperately, desperately wanted Lucius to think he could need her. Survival was key, she knew that - she'd drummed it into herself so much over the past few weeks when all she really wanted to do was kick back at Lucius.

"Ready today, pet?" Lucius strolled into her room, and as requested, she knelt at his feet obediently. She hated herself for doing it, burning with humiliation, but if there was a chance of living, she was going to take it, no matter how degrading the journey there was. "Good girl." He took the collar from around her neck and attached the lead to it, taking her over to the table and securing her there once again. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable torture, trembling with worry at what creative method he had for her today. "You really won't like this, love," he said, an air of humour in his voice, and as soon as his fingers touched her skin, she knew he was right.

Hermione let out the most ear piercing scream known to man as Lucius draped his cloth covered fingers over her body, and she knew from her Potions lessons exactly what was on that cloth: acid. Again and again she screamed, shaking and writhing beneath his touch, begging him to stop it.

"No, pet," he said soothingly, which was ironic considering what he was putting her through. "You know what I want. Be a good girl now and say it."

"Please," Hermione begged, the acid burning her skin like nothing else ever had. Her nerves were on fire and her brain was almost shutting down with the pain. She couldn't think properly, and she certainly couldn't say what he wanted her to. Lucius' hands made their way down her body, and as soon as he touched her genitals, that was it - everything went pitch black.

Several hours later, Hermione came round, dazed and confused but with her body aching with pain. She looked down at her body - for she was still tied to the table - and gasped at the burn marks there. This seemed to alert Lucius, who had been hiding somewhere in the dark, to come over to her and inspect her body.

"Such a shame," he whispered, tracing his clean hands around the burns and making her jump as far as possible. "You had such smooth skin."

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out of her extremely dry mouth. "I'm sorry I killed your son." Her eyes went to Lucius', and there was nothing but pleasure and excitement in them.

"Good girl," he stroked her hair and undid her bonds with his wand. "On your knees, pet."

Hermione did as instructed, though weakly and quite slowly. She was worried she'd make him grow impatient, but he just stood there, waiting and watching, the same smile still plastered across his face. _He must be in a good mood_, she thought as she knelt at his feet, wondering why he hadn't cursed her for taking so long.

"You did well trying to convince me you would be appropriate in my servitude," he said as soon as she was still, and her eyes flew wide open in shock. "Oh yes," he grinned at her. "I knew what you were planning all along. Did you really think I was that stupid?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Sir, please, I don't think you're stupid. I can do well as your servant, your slave, anything you want, Sir." She was desperately pleading now, pleading for her life - this was it, her once chance, and if she didn't take it, everything she'd endured would be for nothing.

"SIlence, girl!" he commanded, his voice echoing around the room. "Even if you had convinced me, my wife does not approve of you. She doesn't like having Mudblood filth in her Manor."

"But it's your Manor too, Sir -"

"I said _silence_!" Lucius roared, absolutely furious. "You can't even behave now! What on earth would make me think you could behave later?" His eyes were piercing her, and in one last desperate bid to escape, she leapt for the door, not surprised to find it locked.

"Please," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she realised her life was about to end. "Please, please don't kill me."

"Disobediant girl," Lucius sneered. "This is the end, Mudblood, this is the end."

"NO!" Hermione screamed, attempting to run out of his way, but it was too late. The green light got her on the third try, and the only thing she saw as she walked towards the light was Draco's face as she'd killed him.


End file.
